polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Tajikistanball
Tajikistanball |nativename = Republic of Tajikistanball Ҷумҳурии Тоҷикистонтӯб Jumhuriyi Tojikistontūb توپ جمهوری تاجیکستانكرة Tupe Jomhuriye Tājikestān |founded = September 9, 1991 |onlypredecessor = Tajik SSRball |predicon = Tajik SSR |image = E4235B49-23FA-4AED-9564-80F5E727F900.png |caption = Me not Kurdistan, Hungary or white striped Bolivia |government = Dominant-party presidential republic under Authoritarian Dictatorship |personality = loves to travel, hates beards |language = Tajik Tajik Persian Russian |type = Iranian |capital = Dushanbeball |affiliation = CSTOball OICball SCOball UNball CISball |religion = Sunni Islam Orthodoxy Atheism |friends = Turkeyball Afghanistanball USAball Real China Best Brother! Second Best Brother Russiaball Kyrgyzstanball Kazakhbrick |enemies = Clay Stealer That Poor Isolated Country Soviet Unionball Flag Stealer TERRORIST SUPPORTER! Fake China EVIL WAHHABIST! TERRORIST! ANOTHER TERROTIST! Youtube Faceblock Twitterer BEARDS PUBLIC BIRTHDAY PARTIES JOKES THEOCRATIC |likes = History, trading, food, camels, rugs, mountains, Emomali Rahmon, censorship, oppression, authoritarian. |hates = Turkic Countries (Sometimes), Beards (Remove Beards), Being seen doing the Karaoke, Being called a dictatorship/turkic, Jokes, Public birthday parties, SOCIAL MEDIA, being the poorest out of all the STANS . |bork = Somoni Somoni/Tajik Tajik |food = Osh (pilaf, plov), kurutob, sambusa varaqin, halva, atola, shirchoy |reality = Republic of Tajikistan }}Tajikistan, officially the Republic of Tajikistanball, is a mountainous, landlocked country in Central Asia. Often times, some people - including US mistakes Boliviaball or Hungaryball for Tajikistanball, but sometimes he is also mistaken for Kurdistanball for many reasons. Personality Nothing much is known about Tajikistan because he is small and irrelevant. He is poor but his economies is slowly growing thanks to his BFFs China and Russia. Tajikistan also has relationships with Kurdistan but unlike Kurdistan, he likes kebab. Because he was once a part of the USSR, he retains parts of Russia's personality. History Tajikistan was once part of glorious Sogdian Empire and Bactria and was Zoroastrian and Buddhist before the Arabs invaded his clay. He later used to reign the First Iranian Muslim Empire as Samanid. Later on, he was annexed by Afghans/Persians, China and especially Turko-Mongolic Empire, that why he has some Turkish words. Finally, he was conquered by Russia and worked with him. He later became part of the USSR and now he is independent. Tajikistan was not always that poor, in fact, he used to be one of the richest countries in Asia and the richest in Central Asia He has many links with Kurdistanball, one of them being his Kurmanji dialect which includes many Turkish & Persian words are one of the main reason. Kurds itself think they understand better together than with other Kurds. Another thing is also his flag and that they are both Aryan-Iranian Brothers and also they're part of glorious Persian/Aryan Empire and some are still Zoroastrian but a majority is still Sunni Muslim. Another reason is that both dislike Kababstan. Also, Kurdistan sees him as the only Sunni friend that never backstabbed him. Despite all this, there are some things that are different. For example, he does not hate Turkeyball that much and Tajikistanball also wants to be part of Iranball and also some Tajiks convert to Shia Islam. Relationships Friends * Iranball - Best brother ever! * Russiaball - Great Friend that I support him very much. * Chinaball - Best trading partner and True China. * USAball - Great trading partners. * Afghanistanball - Brother that I support him against the terrorists * Kazakhbrick - Another best Turkic ally. * Turkeyball - Turkic ally. * Kurdistanball -Great Brother. * Kyrgyzstanball - Turkic friend. Enemies * Turkmenistanball - Isolated brother that I don't mind him so much. * Uzbekistanball - GIB BACK SAMARKAND AND BUKHARA YOU NOSEY BASTARD WITH BONE IN THE MIDDLE OF YOUR BRAIN! MOST OF YOU ARE OF LEGITIMATE TAJIK WHICH IDENTIFY AS 'UZBEK' JUST TO AVOID TO BE EXPELLED TO MY MODERN DAY CLAY DURING SOVIET ERA!!! * ISISball - YOU MAKE ME FEEL BAD YOU FUCKING SALAFI WAHHABI TERRORIST! * Pakistanball - YOU ARE SUPPORTING FUCKING TERRORIST TO KILL MY DEAR PRESIDENT EMOMALI RAHMON! OH HELL NO! * Sovietball - 1991 BEST YEAR OF MY LIFE! WORST COMMIE! I HAD TO PRETEND TO LOVE YUO FOR 62 YEARS! YOU WILL NEVER ANSHLUSS ME FOREVER! * Saudi Arabiaball - YOUR EVIL WAHHABI AND YOUR UGLY BEARD ARE FUCKING TRASH! * Hungaryball - FLAG STEALER! * Talibanball - YOU JIHADIST WILL NEVER INTRODUCE YOUR BEARDS IN MY COUNTRY AND NEVER TOUCH A SINGLE HAIR ON MY DEAR LEADER! * Taiwanball - GORNO-BADAKHSHAN OF NOT YOUR! ALSO BTW CHINA IS TRUE CHINA NOT YOU! *BEARDS - OH NONONONONONONO! BEARDS ARE FORBIDDEN IN MY COUNTRY! *JOKES - THIS TYPE OF HUMOR IS TRASH AND IS A THREAT TO MY DEAR PRESIDENT! *PUBLIC BIRTHDAY PARTIES - MY PREISDENT'S BIRTHDAY WILL BE PUBLIC FOREVER! NOT YOURS! * Youtube - How dare you posted the video with my DEAR PRESIDENT DRUNK! I BLOCKED YOU! * Faceblock - Same as Youtube. * Twitter- Same as Faceblock and YouTube. Flag Colors Main Colors Emblem Colors Gallery E4235B49-23FA-4AED-9564-80F5E727F900.png dLnOLuo.png Byz-Soviet Circus.png 9WLAD7W.png 5idGQuz.png 28bw7iw2298x.png CvpGJC9.png S6ukqVN.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Scouts amazing trailer.png Scouts amazing adventures.jpg Reddit_Chrome87_Kazakhstan_can_into_movement.png Space Program.jpg The New EU.png Uzbek.png Country Changer.png 6B16D728-4F15-4187-8249-D9DC9F5DAC9C.png|Tajikistanball By User 4499887 }} Category:Asia Category:Countryballs Category:Central Asia Category:Persian Speaking Countryball Category:Stans Category:Tajik Speaking Countryball Category:Poor Category:Landlocked Category:Tajikistanball Category:UNball Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Islam Category:Sunni Category:Vodka Lovers Category:Dictatorship Category:Red Green Yellow White Category:Dim Sum Lovers Category:Corrupt Category:Burger Lovers